Fate stinks
by 01LoVsTaR10
Summary: Ever since I was little my life was control by fate. I meet people that tell me to create a better path. I tried to change it but now... I only think that fatestinks. My life is a mess. I am just meant to be like this. Alone and miserable. SasuNeji
1. Chapter 1

**Fate stinks**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Naruto**

Chapter# 1

My fate stinks. That's just fate. I can't change fate. Fate has chosen me to live a life of pain and loneliness and I have learned to accept reality as it is. People have told me that one can change fate and turn it in to your own. That didn't work out too god for me. I used to live with the most prestigious clan in my village. I tried to control my fate going against the clan council. They didn't approve my behavior; so they kicked me out. I'm no more part of the prestigious Hyuuga clan in Konoha. I had no money so I had to stay with one of my closest friend and teammate until I gather enough money to buy my self an apartment. I was banned from talking to my cousins. My uncle Hiashi-Sama was against this but the council cornered him and had to leave fate do his work. I still of course have the curse seal in my front for many reasons, but the main one is to control me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji Hyuuga the Hokage wants to speak with you." Said an ambu with a snake mask.

The Hyuuga nodded and the anbu disappeared in a poof leaving the Hyuuga to finish his last part of the meditation. When he was finished he grabbed his towel and started walking to the Hokage tower. He wasn't in a hurry. He was sure the Hokage would use the time to sleep while he got there.

In a matter of minutes he was in front of the Hokage's door knocking. He heard a drowsy come in and entered. The face of the Hokage was serious but the bottle of sake that was poorly hidden under the desk told him that she was drinking again.

"Neji." The Hokage nodded for him to get closer and he did.

In a matter of microseconds five anbus appeared surrounding him. He didn't react to them; he just kept his a serious face towards the Hokage.

The Hokage smirked. "Congratulations Neji. You are now accepted to join the Anbu."

He just nodded a thank you.

"Great then I suspect you to be here tomorrow with your equipment ready. I have a field mission for you. Hound will take you where your new Anbu uniform is, you are dismiss."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama." He turned to follow the Hound anbu that was opening the door for him and he left, leaving the Hokage to discuss some business with the other anbus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm finally Anbu. This is good for me. The Anbu get paid much better than the jounin. I guess fate is giving me a chance to change my life to the better. I should tell Lee that I'd be leaving soon. I can imagine him now; crying saying a speech of youth. He is just weird sometimes but at least he's a good, loyal friend. We haven't spent so much time together since he started dating the pink haired kunoichi. I'm happy that he got to be with the person he truly loved. Ten-ten is recently dating the puppet master from Suna. I think it's weird but good. It was about time that she gave up on getting me. I'm just a bastard and fate seems to dislike us. People like me; don't find true love. We are just fated to be alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Neji!" Screamed a hyper blonde from behind the Hyuuga. The called ninja stopped and turned to look at one of his friends.

"Where you going?" As ked the blonde catching his breathe. He ran all the way from his apartment when he saw Neji passing by.

"A mission." The pale on answered.

"Oh. Mm…well Hinata told me to five you this." The blonde said giving a small box that the Hyuuga new was a lunch.

"Thank you." The Hyuuga said grabbing the lunch in his hand.

"I also wanted to tell you that Hinata and I are dating." Said the blonde sratching his cheek blushing.

"That's good. You have my condone." Said the Hyuuga thinking of what he just said.

"Thanks! I mean I know you are protective and I wanted to you know tell you and stuff."

"That's nice of you Naruto. I need to leave for my mission. Tell Hinata thank you." The Hyuuga said turning to leave.

"Will do! Bye and good luck!"

After minutes of walking he got dressed in the Anbu uniform where the Hound Anbu told him yesterday and headed up to the Hokage's office. He knocked and was answered with a sober come in. He entered without hesitation and waited in front of the desk with analyzing eyes behind a mask of a hawk.

The Hokage smirks when she sees Neji.

"The mask suits you."

"Thank you."

"Ok, Hawk this is your mission."

She threw a scroll to Neji who caught it with ease.

" It's a moth long mission. It's your first Anbu mission and it's a solo mission. I expect you to accomplish it. It's a look out mission around the Sound Village. "

"I will not fail." He nodded and disappears.

"I hope you won't fail." Said the Hokage sighing. She lowered her self to reach something under her desk and grabbed a bottle of sake.

"I hope I didn't do a mistake sending him there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter#2

I'm right now heading to my destination: The Sound Village. It's an easy solo mission. I'm only meant to look around and search for weird attempts or rouge ninjas. I bet she wants me to see if I can find anything about what happened to the younger Uchiha traitor, if he's alive and kicking or sleeping with the dirt. Not so much of a great start but I guess for my first mission I'm pretty pleased with it. If I needed to guess I bet Naruto asked the Hokage one more time, but she denied. I guess this was the only way they both are satisfied. I guess it was fate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camping for the night the Hyuuga extended his senses to check one more time the area. After making sure he couldn't sense anyone he activated his Byakugan to see further then his senses could. Nothing. He sighed and lay down to make his dinner in a quite soundless way. He likes to be in silence; it lets him think clearer and he gets more focused on his mission. Tomorrow he was planning to stay in a Hotel close to border of the Village. He will have to wonder around the village undercover. The hokage was kind enough to send him some contacts to cover his bloodline.

After his dinner he scanned the area again and moved to his tent to end the day.

***Times skip—2 days--***

So far this mission has been a complete waste of times. The people here are so used to bandits that they don't bother in hiding information. Sadly all information that was given was garbage. There haven't been any big problems since Orochimaru. The new Otokage seems to be planning nothing against our village. I have asked about what happened with the people that killed Orochimaru, but the people kept it quiet about that. It's too weird for this people to protect them, but since they got reed of that snake lover they must think they owe them something.

Returning to my hotel I came in hearing range of music. I have not heard music around here the last two days before. I wonder who has that music on. It must be from the bar. Thinking that in bars I could get much more information I follow the music. Looking around I see the bar and decide to enter it without a second thought.

Entering the bar all my senses were corrupted by the hard smell of liquor. Searching for a place to sit I find a stool at the end of the bar that would give me the perfect view for the whole bar. Sitting in the bar I decide to order some sake since it would be stupid to go in a bar without drinking something. In a minute the bartender gave me a bottle and a cup to purr the sake in. Seeping a little I feel a presence getting close to me. Ignoring his presence behind me I keep drinking my sake and looking around with a side-glance.

The smell of strong liquor blocked my nostril and the men behind lean to my ear with his murderer breath.

"Do you have a map? Because I just keep on getting lost in your eyes."

The big men that looked like a pirate stare hazily with a bright look of lust.

Neji frowned and remembered that line given to Ten-ten on a past mission. He smirked at the answer she gave that guy.

"No. But I can get you the directions for the exit."

Neji nodded to the exit. The men that now was stand in front of the pale teen frowned and lean back looking around. He didn't seem to find what he was looking for and leaned back down to Neji's ear.

"Do you want to fuck?"

Neji's eyes widen and stood up from the stool to glare at the big men in front of him. The men just grinned and started to move closer.

Neji's eyes were going around the bar. He couldn't fight here. They would all suspect him, but he was definitely not going to be talk in that way.

"What shy? Don't be, I'll be gentle."

That was it, the last straw eas pick. Glaring at the men he made to move to punch him, but instead found him self-immobile. Why couldn't he move? He tried again but nothing. He can't move! Looking around everyone was on their own little world not caring what happens to him. He changed his glare to the men that was getting closer.

"Don't come any closer." He hissed glaring at the drunk.

"Aw don't glare you're going to ruin your beautiful face." The men reach with his hand to cup Neji's cheek but Neji didn't approve of that.

"Don't you dare touch me." He spelled venom in his words that made the men think twice before reaching again.

This time he was not able to stop the touch. The feeling of that filthiness touching his face. He tried to move again but it was useless. Pouring as much chakra to try and move but nothing happened. He could feel using the chakra but nothing happened, not even the chakra was seen. The other men stepped closer and held Neji tight to his body. Neji felt disgusted. He couldn't keep his eyes open as the other men grabbed his face firmly and leaned down to kiss him.

But nothing happened. Slowly opening his eyes he noted that the men that was in front of him disappeared. Looking around he tried to see any change from the other people from the bar but they seemed to not notice. Changing his eyes to his front he was met by red eyes and the last thought he got before being knocked out was…'Sharingan'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening slowly his hurting eyes he felt out of place. Adjusting to the pain that his whole body was feeling he sits up to see where he was. Looking around he found him self in a room inside a house made of wood. It seem old but strong. The lights were out but by the clarity he was looking at the room it must be day.

Trying to remember last night he started to move his left hand to touch his head but found himself unable to do it. Turning his eyes to his left hand he sees that he's been cuff to the wall. Eyes widen in realization. Changing his gaze to the opening door. His thoughts were cleared up and he glared at the men in the door.

"Uchiha."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter#3**

Trying to remember last night he started to move his left hand to touch his head but found himself unable to do it. Turning his eyes to his left hand he sees that he's been cuff to the wall. Eyes widen in realization. Changing his gaze to the opening door. His thoughts were cleared up and he glared at the men in the door.

"Uchiha."

"Hn. You're awake. Good."

The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes. "Why am I cuffed to the wall _Uchiha_?"

The said Uchiha frowned at the way Neji said his last name but decided not to comment on it. Tilting his head to the side he raised an eyebrow.

"I guess they were wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Neji said glaring at the raven that was getting closer to the bed he was laid on.

"The Konoha people."

"…" What is he talking about? He is getting on my nerve if he keeps going around the bush.

"They said that you were a genius and I think they are wrong. I mean I captured you so easily and you don't know why you're tide up."

Glaring at the obsidian lover Neji turned to the open door. Maybe I can…

"Don't even think about it. After _I_ caught you, there's no way you can escape; unless I let you."

"What do you want?"

"Me? Well I'm bored…and I wanted to…entertain my self with…" Looking with a smirk at the wide pale eyes. "…Someone."

Chuckling the Uchiha leaned down to the teen on the bed, but before he could do anything Neji panicked.

"Get the fuck away from me!" The Hyuuga screamed; sounding a little too scare. Neji started to move as far as possible. When he hit the wall that the bed was in between he drew his legs to his chest and glared at the Uchiha. Daring if he got any closer Neji would kick him.

Sasuke stared amused at the scene in front of him. The great Hyuuga prodigy it's scare to be touch in a sexual way. Not trying to hold it, Sasuke laughed.

Neji's eyes widen in terror as the Uchiha laughed. He has never heard or seen an Uchiha laugh. Naruto always told him that Sasuke only smirked and chuckled but…never laughed. It sounds…nice.

"Ha…" Sighing the Uchiha stood properly and catch his stern look again still looking a little amused by the Hyuuga that was looking at him like he was crazy.

"What's the matter Neji? Scared to be touched?"

Sitting carefully in front of the Hyuuga the raven grabbed both legs when the Hyuuga tried to kick him off the bed.

"Let go." Spat the Hyuuga twisting his legs, trying to get free.

Sasuke thought that Neji would stop squirming after a while but he kept trying to get away. He seemed almost…desperate to get away from the Uchiha's touch.

Frowning the raven got closer making the longhaired squirm harder.

"Don't come closer!" Screamed the Hyuuga.

"Are you claustrophobic?"

Neji stopped to stare to obsidian eyes. Looking down at his legs that were in Uchiha's grasp, he nodded.

Sasuke sighed and freed the Hyuugas legs. Neji didn't waist any time to pull his legs to his chest; looking wide eyed at the raven.

Why did he let go?

"Are you hungry?" Asked the younger teen.

The older of the two nodded.

"Good." Standing up the raven grabs a plate from the little table and seated him self in front of the Hyuuga.

"Aren't you going to let me o?" Asked the Hyuuga eying the delicious smelling soup.

"Nope."

Frowning, pale eyes turned to the amused black.

"What?"

"I'm not risking, you escaping. So I'm feeding you." That was the simple answer.

"There's no. Fucking way. _You. _Are feeding. _Me."_

"Oh. So you will starve."

Glaring at the raven the pale eye teen turned his sight to the wall.

"Aw. Are you pouting Neji?"

"Hn…no."

"Are you sure?"

Turning to glare and say something nasty to the raven, he was forced to swallow a full spoon of hot chicken soup.

Gulping it down pale eyes glared.

"Is it good?"

No answer.

"Aw come on Neji-_Chan_ I need to feed you or you wont have the energy."

Uh? Energy for what?"

"What-" Another spoon was push thru pink lips. Cough. Cough.

Neji turned to the side to prevent any more spoons.

"You're going to make me choke you Idiot!" Cough.

"Well if you would've been a good boy, that wouldn't have happened."

The Hyuuga glared again and gave his back to the raven.

The raven sighed.

"Fine then. I guess I'll have to eat this warm chicken soup in this cold weather."

Hyuuga's eyebrow twitched at the raven's word.

"That wont work Uchiha."

"What won't work?" He asked innocently.

The Hyuuga turned.

"Look Uchi-" He was cut off by warm pink lips crashing on his making the Hyuuga swallow a warm liquid that the raven had in his mouth. Wide pale eyes tried to look away but the image of the raven was breath taken. When the raven stepped back the Hyuuga was in complete shock. He couldn't believe what just happen, and what made it all more unbelievable was the fact that he did nothing to stop the other teen from doing it.

What is going on?

Smirking the raven leaned to his pale face and licked his pink lip.

"You had a little there."

The Hyuuga swallowed and gulped at what is going on with him. He just couldn't believe his fate.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took me so long to put up. Is just that I have lots of things to do and not to mention I have other fics that needed to be updated too. Forgive my tardiness and Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Neji or Sasuke**

**Chapter#4**

Smirking the raven leaned to his pale face and licked his pink lip.

"You had a little there."

The Hyuuga swallowed and gulped at what is going on with him. He just couldn't believe his fate.

'Why him from all people? This is not good. Not good at all.'

"What's wrong Hyuuga, cat caught your tongue?"

The said teen looked up and glared at the raven in front of him that was giving him an amused smirk.

"Why did you do that?"

"Uh? Well because you didn't want to eat it and I already ate mine." The Uchiha said simply shrugging.

Neji frowned and turned away.

"You are such a drama queen."

"I'm a WHAT you DAMN Uchiha?!?"

Chuckling the raven stood up and tried to get close to the long-haired that flinched away but kept his glare.

Noticing the flinch Sasuke sighed and turned to head towards the door.

"Where are you going?!?" Neji asked annoyed.

"Out, since you don't want me here."

"Wait!"

The raven stopped and turned with a raised eyebrow. Curious as to why the teen called out to him.

Looking around he found the soup and turned his pale eyes to look at black ones.

"I'm not sick."

Tilting his head to the side the raven folded his hands in front of his chest.

"And?"

"I'm hungry and you bring me soup?"

Chuckling the raven turns again and leaves but not before saying one last thing that made the last bottom from the Hyuuga to loose.

"I said you needed energy Hyuuga, not more fat, that you already have."

BAM.

The door was closed, but that didn't stop Neji.

"YOU BASTARD DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT?!? YOU SHOULD LOOK IN THE MIRROR YOU PRICK!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the room.

The raven shook his head and chuckled.

'I did not expect Neji to be so dramatic. I think this will be interesting.'

Smiling to him self the raven left to train outside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'That damn Uchiha I'm going to kill him! If only I could take these cuffs off, so I could use my taijutsu, since my chakra it's still bind.'

Laying back to the comfy bed the Hyuuga sighed.

'I wonder what the Uchiha really wants. From what the scroll said the people who had encountered the Uchiha were just injured, none of them were captured.' Hyuuga frowned at the memory of when the Uchiha kissed him.

Reaching his finger to his lips, Neji closed his eyes and sighed at the memory.

'It felt, warm and…good.'

Shaking his head out of those thoughts, he focused on figuring a plan to escape.

'I need to figure out something. Fast. I don't trust that Uchiha…'

**The end of chapter four.**

**A/N: I know! It's short and nothing really happens here. Actually this is half a chapter I was planning to upload but I wanted to post something already so I did. Anyway…while I update my next chapter you should see my other fics! Don't worry the next chapter will be long and juicy! Review please! Ideas are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! Waz up! I'm fine thank u 4 asking. Anyway this is the new chapter so ENJOY AND REVIEW. Oh oh oh I have a beta! ^;^**

**Thank you Fluffy the Cat Demoness! (Fluffy: You're very welcome. Remember to R&R mina-san!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it would have had lots and lots and lots of yaoi scenes. But because there are none except the ones I imagine every time two guys are close to each other, that means I own nothing…except for this fic! XD**

**ChapTeR # 5!**

**Last Chapter**

Reaching his finger to his lips, Neji closed his eyes and sighed at the memory.

'It felt warm and…good.'

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he focused on figuring out a plan to escape.

'I need to figure out something. Fast. I don't trust that Uchiha…'

**5555555555**

'Ahhhh! I can't stand it any longer! I can't be kept in this tiny room. I am Neji Hyuuga, Konoha's genius (next to Shika of course)!'

Neji stood up as best as he could with his hand still cuffed to the wall. 'Damn it! A week locked in a room with that traitor Uchiha ass is too much!'

His body still felt a little numb, but it didn't hurt much. He released a sigh and sat himself on the bed again. He must think before trying to do something rash.

Thinking of a way to escape, he heard some sounds from outside. It sounded like there was a fight going on. His eyes widened. 'Maybe it's Konoha!' He stood up and waited. After all, he couldn't do much in the state he was in thanks to the Uchiha.

The door opened and his hopes were tripled. When he saw who it was, he cursed his fate again.

"Hello, un!"

Neji growled at the blonde in the doorway. "What do you want?" Neji spat, knowing very well that this man was from the Akatsuki.

"You, yeah!"

"What? Who are you?"

"Deidara, un!"

'Deidara? Didn't Sasuke kill him?'

Deidara grinned when he saw the state Neji was in. He looked ready to be ravished.

"What did that sick little kid do to you?"

Neji glared at the man in front of him.

"Nothing." He spat.

The blonde smirked. "Of course he didn't. Let's go, yeah!"

"What? No. I'm going no where with you."

"Oh really? Do you believe you have any choice, un?"

The blonde started to walk closer and the Hyuuga jumped back onto the bed.

"Uh, jumpy."

Neji growled at the offending enemy. "Stay away!"

The Akatsuki member ignored the brunette and released him from the wall, but left the cuff that was still on his wrist so that he could drag him with it.

Neji tried to punch the taller man but the fist was caught and twisted, then slammed into the wall. The Hyuuga fell to the floor, but as soon as his back touched the ground, the blonde yanked him up with the chains on his left wrist.

"No slacking off, un." And with that, Deidara started to drag a squirming Hyuuga. Every time the Hyuuga got the opportunity, he would strike, but the blonde always intercepted it with one of his blows. It was useless. Without his full strength and chakra he was nowhere near the level of an Akatsuki member.

Soon after a couple of tries, the brunette stopped his attempts to take down the blonde Akatsuki.

They walked through the forest and Neji could no longer feel Sasuke's chakra. 'Is he dead or…is he with them?'

After a couple of minutes of walking, the brunette gave up all hope he'd had to change his luck for the better. He just couldn't believe this. How could he be held against his will in a room for a whole week with an Uchiha, start to feel something for that same Uchiha, and then before he could understand his feelings, he was kidnapped again by an enemy organization that killed for kicks.

'This is just great. Just great. Fate, you did it again.'

When they finally arrived at their destination, Neji noticed it was just a creepy cave under a forest.

'Of course.' He shook his head and followed the blonde towards the cave's direction.

"I can't believe you haven't said a word, un."

Neji didn't answer. He was not going to talk with the enemy.

"Pein will be pleased." The blonde reached out to grab Neji's hand when someone punched the blonde's face, sending him into the wall and creating a huge dent in the cave's wall.

Neji's eyes widened when he saw the bloody raven in front of him in a protective way.

"Sasuke…?"

The end for this chapter!!!

**A/N: I KNOW it's short but I wanted to upload something. I've been too busy!! Well I hope you all like this chapter! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**:p See ya!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: Hello! Sorry 4 the late update! Please R&R!!**

**Warning: Unbeta'ed**

**Chapter: Six**

"Sasuke…?" Was the only words that escaped the Hyuuga's lips.

'He's saving me?' Neji shook his head. Then upon realizing that the Uchiha appeared out of the blue punching his kidnapper to oblivion he took notice in what state Sasuke was in. 'He's really hurt. How can he still be moving with all those wounds?'

Deidara stood up from the ground pushing some rocks off of him at the process. Groaning at the pain he had on his left cheek, he glared at the raven.

"How interesting. I guess we shouldn't have expected anything less from the same person that killed Uchiha Itachi." The blonde said smiling. "But I can assure you. This situation is not convenient for neither of you."

As if on cue three other members of the Akatsuki surrounded the bloodied Uchiha and the non-chakra carrier Hyuuga.

Sasuke didn't seem to be bothered by any of the occurrence. He just stood there glaring at the blonde that dared to capture the Hyuuga from within his confine. That was not a wise choice in their part. He is very possessive with the things he's interested in.

"Sasuke. You should give up while you have the time. This is going to get messy. You should come with us willingly. The Akatsuki is always looking for fresh skin to have. And I'm sure Pein will be especially happy if you would come with us un." Deidara said with a leer at both boys.

The raven said nothing to satisfy his enemy's hidden agenda.

Someone chuckled behind the two prodigies gaining their attention. "I guess the attitude runs in the family ne?"

Neji narrowed his eyes at the man standing right behind him. He had orange hair and had lots of piercing.

"Fuck." The raven mumbled, standing in front of the Hyuuga. Covering him from the menacing man's aura.

Watching Sasuke's reaction towards the man and having him move in front of him like wanting to protect him made Neji wonder. 'Who's that?' Neji thought looking at the man with curiosity.

The man noticing all of this smirked and closed his eyes. "I hope you don't intend on fighting us all in that state _Sasuke._"

"Hn."

The man opened his eyes. The glint in them showing a glint of unmistaken lust. The question was what does he lust after?

"Would you risk your life for a Hyuuga _Sasuke_?"

Sasuke didn't like the way the man was saying his name. It made him feel sick to his stomach. He knew he wasn't going to be able to bit them all but there was no way in hell you'll see him giving up easily to the lights of them. He was a proud Uchiha that stood his ground no matter what challenges are brought upon him. Besides he knew that accepting their peace offering will only lead him to his own doom. If he was going to die, he was going to die fighting with pride, not as a tool.

"Uchiha protecting a Hyuuga. This is something that past generations would approve in so many ways."

In that last statement the Hyuuga flinched. Uchiha protecting a Hyuuga. 'Why is Sasuke protecting me? He could have bail and saved him self. Why did he come back?'

The orange hair moved in wild movements as the wind reacted to the nature's call. It was silence the answer for the man's comment. Predatory eyes turned to the Hyuuga who didn't even flinch at the sight of the man starring at him with those piercing eyes.

"What about you Hyuuga? Would you die for this Uchiha?"

'Would I?' Memories of the past flashed thru Neji's eyes. The mission to retrieve Sasuke six years ago. Naruto's encouraging words. The hokage erasing Sasuke's name as a missing rouge nin from Konoha and only positioning him as a wondering nin. A ninja without a home. The people in Konoha still believe in him. They still trust him even after he betrayed them. 'Maybe they are seeing something I'm not. But is he still my comrade? Do I still trust him? Will I give my life for him?'

Sasuke didn't let Neji finish his thought as he stepped a little to the side to block Neji's view from the offending Akatsuki male.

Chuckling at the Uchiha's action the man stepped forward.

"He doesn't need to. None of you are going to lay a finger on him today or any time soon." Sasuke hissed glaring daggers at each step the orange haired member took.

"Hmm…Is that what you think _Uchiha_?" Asked the member huskily.

"That's what I _know_…" Sasuke corrected with a menacing glare towards the leader. "…Pein."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Agh! Where is that boy?" A blonde woman yelled throwing a bottle full of sake to a near wall almost hitting the copy nin.

"Hokage-Sama calm down." Tried an anbu close to the Hokage. That only got a glare from the mad blonde woman.

"Grr. Go find him Kakashi! Now!"

"W-what? But why me?" Whined Kakashi avoiding some sake bottles that were being thrown at him. His little Icha book in his hand secure from any spill that came from the bottles.

"You are an A class Ninja in Konoha! Do your job! Take a team and leave NOW!!" Tsunade released a punch to Kakashi's area and made a new entrance for the office.

"…Thanks for opening the door." Kakashi said sheepishly and transported away to gather a team for a search party for the missing Hyuuga.

"Stupid Kakashi. You!" She signaled the anbu that was moving very slowly towards the exit to escape the Hokage's fury.

"H-hokage-sama?"

"Grr…Get me more Sake!" She demanded.

"With all do respect Hokage-sama I don't think you should-"

"Did I ask your opinion? No right? So leave and get me my Sake!"

"Yes ma'am!" With a puff the anbu disappeared.

The Hokage sighed and massaged her temples slowly in circular motion. "I should have never send him alone in such a risky mission. The Hyuuga's are going to be such a pain. What am I thinking? I should be more concern with his well being. I do hope he's alright."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hyuuga grab my hand." Commanded the raven in front of the Hyuuga.

"What? Why?" Asked quizzically Neji. They were about to fight and the Uchiha wanted to grab his hand now?! What was he planning?

Neji hesitated before he complied. He felt chakra flowing from the Uchiha to him self. It was his chakra! He's returning it?

"Aw isn't that just adorable hmm?" Deidara said leaning against a tree. "They are holding hands yeah."

Sasuke released Naji's hands.

"Do you know a transporting jutsu?" The raven whispered.

"Yes." Neji answered.

"Good. I want you to transport your self out of here. I'll stall them."

"What?" Naji asked surprised. 'He's risking his life for me?' He thought surprised. 'But why?'

"Just do it Hyuuga." Sasuke spat angrily.

"Ok." The Hyuuga nodded and got ready.

"This is ridiculous!" Kisame yelled. He swung his big sword around.

"I'm with you Kisame!" Yelled Hidan from beside him.

The raven catches some movements behind the Hyuuga. He moved side ways and kicked the man trying to grab Neji. The orange mask man jumped back.

"Owey." He said massaging his stomach.

'There's four now.' Neji and Sasuke thought at the same time.

Kisame and Hidan decided to jump in and attack the raven. The raven did some signs and snakes appeared out of every side impeding their way. Neji took this chance to start the hands seal. He saw the leader move and turned around. Sasuke noticed this and jumped in front of Neji to protect him. The orange haired man ran to attack the raven. The raven blocked the punch and attempted to stab the man with his sword, but the man dodged it.

Neji just needed on more hand seal. He looked at the raven and ran to him.

The raven pushed the man off of him and used his fire jutsu. The leader jumped away. Caught off guard the raven felt two hands surround him and make one hand seal. He got transported. His eyes widened. He pulled away from the Hyuuga's grasp and turned to glare at the man.

"What did you do that for? I told you to _leave_!"

"I did!" Neji said.

"I meant without me!" The raven yelled.

"Well you didn't say that." Neji said crossing his hands in front of his chest.

The raven glared at the longhaired. "I told you I would stall."

"And you did." Neji said.

The raven growled and in an instant he had the Hyuuga pinned in a tree.

"Ugh!" The longhaired raise his face to look at angry red eyes. He glared at the Uchiha. He was not going to be intimidated by him.

The raven tightened his grip on the Uchiha.

"You're not good following orders." Sasuke said.

"I didn't know you were in the position to command me." Naji said back.

The Uchiha pushed his body to the Hyuuga's, making Neji gasp. He raised the longhaired hands on top of his head and leaned down to his ear, making the Hyuuga shiver when he felt the warm breath on his neck and ear.

"I am. The moment I took you with me was the time you became _mine._"

------------

**Ok the end of this chapter!**

**Review if you want to know what happens next! If get few reviews I will take a really **_**long**_** time to update! So…REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fate Stinks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter#7**

_When you feel a warm fuzzy feeling inside your stomach when a certain person gets close to you does it mean you like that person? When you feel heat surround your body when that same person breathe or speaks close to you, does it mean you need that person? When you can't stop thinking of this person and you just want to be close and touch that person, does it mean you lust for this person? Does it? Is fate that tricky that makes you feel all of this emotions towards a person you have least expected? I guess that's why I hate fate so much. It always tends me traps on every turn I take in life._

**Previously…**

"You're not good following orders." Sasuke said.

"I didn't know you were in the position to command me." Naji said back.

The Uchiha pushed his body to the Hyuuga's, making Neji gasp. He raised the longhaired hands on top of his head and leaned down to his ear, making the Hyuuga shiver when he felt the warm breath on his neck and ear.

"I am. The moment I took you with me was the time you became _mine._"

Neji's eyes widened for an instant, to then have them narrowed.

"What?" He spat.

Sasuke smirked when he heard the Hyuuga's voice. He could feel the man under him shake in anger, so easy to manipulate.

He just loved to get under the Hyuuga's skin.

"You heard me." The raven whispered in the Hyuuga's ear.

Neji tried his best not to shudder or whimper. He doesn't like anyone touching him or getting near his personal bubble!

"Get the fuck away Uchiha!"

"And what if I don't?" Sasuke said bucking his hips towards Neji's, making them both moan.

Neji bit his lip trying to stop his moan, making his lip bleed.

"Don't do that, just moan." Sasuke said licking Neji's bloody lip and sucking all the blood, making Neji moan in pain and pleasure.

"You're mine." Sasuke whispered on Neji's lips.

When Neji heard those words yet again he pushed the Uchiha off of him with his chakra. Sasuke stumbled back and almost fell to the ground when he stepped on a root on the floor. He turned to the Hyuuga that was glaring at him.

The raven shook his head when his vision was turning blurry. He glared at the floor trying to stay steady.

Neji stared at the Hyuuga with interest. Then he remembered that the Uchiha was hurt. He took a step to the raven to then be push to the ground and get pin by the same man.

"Ugh!" Neji released a grunt of pain.

"…Sorry." Sasuke said.

"No you're not."

"Hn. Your right, I'm not."

Neji glared at the bleeding Uchiha on top of him. How could he move with all those injuries was beyond the Hyuuga. He saw the Uchiha's eyes close in pain when he moved a little on top of him, then he released a sigh and opened his eyes to stare at the curious Hyuuga that was expecting his bloody body with his Byakugan.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed a vein on Neji's temple, making the said boy to turn his bloodline off and stare wide eye at the Uchiha on top of him.

Sasuke smirked and straddled the Hyuuga with his hips. His hips touched Neji's hips under him, making the Hyuuga squirm a little when he felt his member touch something big and almost hard. They both moaned when Neji moved to the side creating a sweet friction between their members.

"Oh God." Neji said. His pale eyes widened when he felt something hard against him. He soon felt his pants too tight. The Uchiha grinned.

"Neji. You're so naughty." Sasuke said leaning down.

Neji blushed. When he saw the raven leaning down, he attempted to punch him, but his hand was block. He took his other hand and elbowed the raven, pushing him away landing on his back in the ground. This time Neji straddled him, ready to attack again, but stopped when he saw the Uchiha unconscious.

His eyes softened at the figure under him. He was injured and has lost a lot of blood; he was surprised the Uchiha lasted so long. With the pale features, his soft eyes and his slightly parted lips he seemed so innocent and…

Neji shook his head and stood up. There was no time for this kind of things. He needed to make sure no one followed them. He activated his byakugan and scanned the area. He found a close by cave and decided to head towards it. He grabbed the raven by the shoulder and with his other hand he grabbed the Uchiha's waist to keep him from falling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soundless groan was the signal of the awakening of a certain Uchiha. With his black eyes he scanned the cave where he was currently situated. He was in a cave, but he couldn't remember what happened. His body didn't hurt like before. He raised his head a little; bandages covered all his chest, neck and left hand. Neji must have taken care of him. He smiled and scanned the cave, looking for his Hyuuga.

'Where…?' He frowned when he saw no signal of his Hyuuga.

He tried to sit up, but when he was half up chains stopped him. His eyes darted to the menacing sound. Chains! He was tie up by chains?! His two legs and his right hand were tie up, but why and by whom? He reached with his left hand to his captured limbs, which included his right hand, and tried to break the chain.

His head rose when he heard a chuckle from the entrance of the cave. He narrowed his eyes at the familiar figure that most certainly was the one who tied him up. The wind from the dark night, moved the extremely long locks to the direction of the wind. The Hyuuga had his left hand on his hip, his other hand had a few fishes tied up together and his eyes glinted with amusement and the aura of triumph. His posture of confidence was the most captivating thing the Uchiha has seen in his life.

"Revenge is sweet, isn't Uchiha?"

--------------------

**AN: Ok I'm sorry that this is so short and late. Please forgive the lady I mean you guys have been really, really mean to me. Not many are reviewing which in my math it's equal to late **_**and**_** short updates, but if I were to have more reviews than I most certainly update faster and the chapter would be longer, for sure!**

**So you guys review and I update ne?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fate Stinks**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: Unbeta'ed, sex, cursing**

'_Thinking much'_

"Talking much"

**Chapter: 8**

------------

Previously…

'Where am I?' He frowned when he saw no signal of his Hyuuga.

He tried to stand up, but when he was half up a chain stopped him. His eyes darted to the menacing sound. Chains! He was tie up by chains. His two legs were tie up, but why and by whom? He reached with his left hand to his captured limbs, which included his right hand, and tried to break the chain.

His head rose when he heard a chuckle from the entrance of the cave. He narrowed his eyes at the familiar figure that most certainly was the one who tied him up.

"Revenge is sweet isn't Uchiha?"

"Hn. If you say so Neji-chan." Sasuke said with a smirk when he saw the Hyuuga's eyebrow twitch at the name.

Black eyes noticed the fish in Neji's hand, and the water in the other one.

"Are you going to make me dinner, _love_?"

Neji glared at the raven and walked to the fire he made before leaving the cave. He turned his back to the raven and grinned.

"Sure _sweetheart_. I'm going to make you a nice hot soup, to _die _for." He said using his hands as chakra knifes and cut two fish in little pieces.

"I'm sure I'll love it as much as I love you." Sasuke said receiving a glare that he shrug off like nothing.

Sasuke started to move in all kind of ways, attempting to seat in some way without twisting his right hand uncomfortably. He sighed when he found a comfortable enough position with his right hand behind his back and his knees bent. He looked up and smiled at the face the Hyuuga had. He was scowling at the fire, poking the fire with a stick in a bored manner. "So what are you going to do with me?" Sasuke asked making Neji turn to him boringly.

"What do you think genius?" Neji said flatly eying Sasuke. '_Hn. He found a way to seat. How sad.'_ He looked away examining the soup and the grilled fish. They still needed more time.

"…" It made Neji uncomfortable that Sasuke didn't say anything back. It was normal for the raven say something back so when he didn't he turned to look at the raven. His breath was caught when he saw him looking away and the sparkle of the fire reflected on his alabaster skin. He frowned when he noticed he was starring and looked away with a small blush. '_What is going on with me?!'_

A spark notified the Hyuuga that the soup was ready. He took the made out of wood bowl (So convenient.) out of the heat and lay it down to let it cool. He inspected the six fish he had on six separated sticks. They were almost ready. He glanced at the raven once again with the corner of his eyes. He blushed when he saw the raven turn to him with a smirk. '_Damn it.'_ Neji turned away and stared at the fish on the fire. He suddenly felt confuse. Why does he feel like blushing every time Sasuke catches his starring? Why does he even keep starring at the raven for? Yeah he's gorgeous, strong, smart-'_fuck!' _He cursed him self for thinking of Sasuke like some perfect God. A sex God. He shook his head to clear his mind from those thoughts. His mind changed scenery and he remembered what happened earlier that day. Sasuke saved his life. He was about to risk his own life for his, but why? Then he remembered the Uchiha kissing him, and touching and pushing him up against a tree. _'Oh God!'_ He blushed at the memory. It felt so good doing that. He has never done something like it. It just bothers him a little that he feels like this towards a _male criminal._ He sighed. This fate thing is really getting old. Maybe the Gods are the one pulling the strings?

"Hey." Neji heard Sasuke say, pulling him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at the raven with the corner of his eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Your fishes are burning." Sasuke said.

"What?!" His pale eyes widened. He turned to the fire and indeed his fishes are almost too burn to eat. He took the sticks out letting them fall when the fire caught on the wood. He hissed and glared at the stick with the fish.

He glared at Sasuke when he chuckled. "You could fight with a wall." Sasuke said amused.

Neji growled and turned to put out the sticks with fire. He managed to save three fish. The other three got burned. '_Damn, and I was expecting to eat at least four.'_ He looked grimly at the burned fish and released a sigh of defeat. He grabbed the fish and the soup along with the bottle of water and sat beside Sasuke.

"Here's your food, _darling_." Neji said putting the cup of soup on Sasuke's lap.

"That's all I ask for my domestic wife."

Neji's eyebrow twitched.

"Asshole."

"Cutie."

"Idiot."

"Beautiful."

"Pervert."

"Perfect."

Naji growled and stood up glaring at Sasuke. "Can you stop saying those things like they mean nothing?!"

"But they do mean something. They describe you."

"Stop talking like that! Kami, I don't know how Naruto coulpd put up with you for so long!"

Sasuke's playful eyes turned a little sad. Neji noticed this and frowned. _'I guess that's still a touchy subject.'_ He didn't know why but it hurt him a little inside his chest, knowing that the Uchiha still cared so much about the blonde. He didn't know why he was feeling this but he didn't like it one bit. With a loud huff, he sat down back where he was before.

He started to nibble on the first fish and put the other two on a blanket in front of him. He watched the raven inspect the soup with determination. Sasuke noticed Neji looking at him and looked up with a blank face. Neji frowned and seized eating, swallowing a piece of fish in his mouth he asked. "What?"

"I can't eat."

"And why not?"

"I'm right handed. I'll just end up spilling the soup on the floor. And that would be wasteful."

Neji thought of this for a moment. If he was to release Sasuke's right hand the raven will be able to use his seals and escape therefore that would just end up in reversal, which he doesn't like, at all. He likes free feet and hands, thank you very much. There is another way and it irks him to think that the raven knows he'll end up doing it, whether Neji likes it or not. Well, he was not going to do it. Period. He grumbled something that the Uchiha didn't catch.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Fat chance."

"No thanks. I like mine slim."

Neji's eyebrow twitched and he turned his back on the raven and proceeded to start eating his second fish.

"Come on Neji-chan. I fed you."

"You're a corny pervert."

"So you won't feed me, because you think it'll make you look like a corny pervert?"

"…Maybe." Naji said, thinking of how stupid that reason sounded out loud. He shook his head. '_Whatever. There's no way in hell I will feed him. Na huh.'_

Five minutes later Sasuke was opening his mouth wide and grinning mentally when Neji pushed a spoon full of hot soup in his mouth, Neji's eyebrow never seizing in twitching. '_I can't believe I'm doing this!'_

"I like this." Sasuke said enjoying the glare he received from the brunette. "Don't you _sweetheart_?"

"If you speak another word while I'm feeding you I'm going to make you swallow this spoon whole. That's how I feel _sugar-cup."_ Neji said with a smile that made Sasuke gulp and stop talking while he's eating. But it just so much fun to annoy Neji. He's just so serious. Now Sasuke knows how that dobe felt back then. _'Now wonder the dobe was always bothering me.'_ Sasuke thought finishing his last spoon of soup. He was still hungry, but since he only gave Neji soup when he was under his wing, he's betting the Hyuuga will do the same. Like the saying say 'eye for and eye'. His stomach grumbled a little but he ignored it and kept looking at the dark night outside the cave. He could barely see the stars shining but it relaxed him so he stayed looking at them until half a fish covered his eyesight. He turned his black eyed to the Hyuuga that was looking everywhere but him. He smiled.

"What? Don't tell me you can't eat fish without your right."

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I can do it. Thanks." Sasuke said grabbing the fish from the others hand, making sure he brushed his hand with Neji's who of course, yanked his hand away from the touch. Sasuke ate the last piece of fish quietly while looking at Neji with the corner of his eye. The Hyuuga was currently drinking water. He saw his pale throat expand and retract when water passed thru it. It made him lick his lips. The neck was so tempting right now. He groaned mentally and swallowed the last part of fish. The Hyuuga will certainly going to hate him after he does what he wants to do, and he was sure the next time Neji will not use chains, he will for sure use his gentle fist on his ass and dick. But the pain will be worth it.

Neji turned to him and extended his hand to give the bottle of water to the Uchiha. Sasuke looked up and extended his hand and made to grab the bottle, but instead grabbed Neji's hand and pulled the Hyuuga roughly on top of him. Neji gasped, his other hand going on reflex to stop his falling, but the only thing the hand found hard enough to grab was Sasuke's shoulder.

"Uff!" Neji and Sasuke groaned. Neji looked up from Sasuke's chest and glared at the raven. "What the hell?" He asked.

Sasuke smirked and with a small flash the all the chains brake in to little pieces. Neji's eyes widened. He was about to stand when Sasuke flipped them over so Sasuke was straddling his hip. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke groaned and in an instant grabbed both Neji's hands and slammed them to the floor. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Get. Off."

Sasuke seemed to be thinking about for a little while until he responded. "…No." Neji growled. "Can you scream my name again?" Sasuke asked leaning down to only inches away from Neji's face.

Neji scrunched his face. "For what?" Neji asked confused.

"Because you sound so hot screaming it." Sasuke grinned when he saw the full blush Neji sported when he said those words.

"Get off of me so I can use my gentle fist in your ass and dick, you bastard!" Neji said trashing side to side.

Sasuke groaned loudly this time pushing Neji's raised hip down to the floor with his own. Neji gasped and swallowed a moan. He blushed once again when he saw Sasuke with his eyes close, breathing hard and a small blush around his cheek. He suddenly felt something hot steer on his groin. He suppressed a shudder of pleasure when he felt Sasuke sigh heavily on his face. His hands were shaking a little. He didn't fully understand what was happening to his body but he liked it a lot.

Sasuke opened his eyes to show his sharingan. Neji's eyes widened. "Sasuke." The raven looked down lustily at the brunette underneath him. He shook his head a little and deactivated his bloodline. He stared at down at the Hyuuga that had stopped struggling. '_Does this mean he doesn't mind if I continue?'_ Sasuke asked himself. He leaned down until his nose touched the Hyuuga's. He could feel Neji tense and his pulse quickening. Neji closed his eyes waiting for the kiss, but he only felt Sasuke put his nose on top of his. Weird. He opened his eyes and his eyes locked with black pools. He gulped. It felt so weird and good to have Sasuke so close. It took some time for him to notice that the Uchiha had a smile.

"Do you allow me to continue?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh?" _'He's asking for permission?_' He blushed a little when he saw the sincerity in Sasuke's eyes. _'He is!'_ Neji hesitated but soon decided that he wanted to continue. It's not every day you get to feel new things, especially things that felt so good it makes you want to scream in pleasure. Neji nodded.

"You…wont regret doing this with me after? No matter what?"

'_What the hell? Is this like some kind of joke? It feels like a marriage proposal for Kami's sakes! Why the questions Uchiha?!!?!?!??!?!?!!?' _Neji frowned. "Why are you asking this? I already told you that you could continue." Neji said flatly, feeling his voice almost quiver when he could feel Sasuke's mouth almost brushing against his. It was so annoying how he wanted to feel those lips against his. '_Is it even normal to feel like this? Why do I have to feel like this for him? Why him of all people? He's always molesting me! So why him? Maybe it's because he's the only who had tried and succeeded to make me feel something in return resembling pleasure?' _

He sighed and turned away from Sasuke. Sasuke hasn't answered his question. He felt Sasuke's face leaned more until his front touched Neji's collarbone. '_Sasuke feels so warm. Damn it! Stop thinking like this!'_

"I just…want to make sure, you want this and won't regret it after that's all."

"That's ridiculous! I told you that I w-"

"If you answer my question…then I'll go back to Konoha with you. Willingly."

Neji eyes widened. He felt Sasuke leaned back and gaze on pearly eyes. '_He looks so sincere, beautiful and_-' Neji shook his head and sighed. '_What bad could it come to just answer? I just have to make sure he ends doing what he promise_.'

"You give me your word?" Neji asked.

Sasuke nodded. "I give you my word."

"Fine." Neji sighed. "You don't have to worry. As much as it irks me. I want this to happen. I'm not sure if it's as much as you, but I do want to. With you. Right now. Here."

Sasuke smiled. "So you wont regret it. No matter what?" Sasuke said crawling up and gazing down to Neji's face, with a face full of lust and playfulness?

Neji rolled his eyes. "I won't regret it Uchiha-bastard." He said with a smile.

Sasuke huffed at the named but soon forgot about it when he crashed down and kissed Neji with full force. He left Neji's wrist free and deepened the kiss by pushing Neji's head up and turning their face to side. He licked the lower lip of Neji asking for entrance that was soon granted. They shared their mouths to each other's tongue. Tasting every inch of each other, moaning when their tongues intertwined. Neji's hand came up and started to go down Sasuke's back until he got to the hem of the shirt. He pushed his hand inside and caressed the smooth back, making Sasuke moan and grind his member against his. They moan loudly. Sasuke took this opportunity of breathing and took his and Neji's shirt off. Sasuke looked hungrily down and couldn't stop himself when he started nibbling, sucking and biting on Neji's neck, making the Hyuuga arc his back and moan.

The raven's hands went to Neji's back and caressed the milky skin down to the Hyuuga's lower back and the beginning of Neji's pants. He pushed his hand in and grabbed Neji's ass hard, making Neji moan and jumped up, making them switch. Now Neji was straddling Sasuke. Neji moaned when he felt Sasuke's obvious erection poking his ass. Kami it felt so good. Neji finally looked over Sasuke's exposed torso. His heart skipped a bit. _'Fuck!'_ His hands went down and caressed Sasuke's neck, collarbone, chest, nipples, abs, and a trail of raven hair that ended just at the beginning of the pants. He licked his lip. He just looked so hot in Neji's eyes. He wanted to see under those pants. He looked up to Sasuke looking at him. He leaned down and kissed the raven. Sasuke's hands were still inside Neji's pants. One of them started to move from the back to the front. He grabbed Neji's erection and made Neji shudder and moan as he leaned back from the kiss. His pale hands on Sasuke's abs to keep him self from falling.

Sasuke sat up making Neji groan and moan at the same time. Sasuke started to take Neji's pants along with his with the help of the brunette. He pulled Neji back to his lap and started to nibble his neck and chest, staying on a nipple when he heard the brunette gasp. He grinned and started to suck on the nipple. '_Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami!'_ Sasuke grabbed his erection once again and started to pump him. '_Oh fucking Kami!'_ Neji grabbed Sasuke's shoulder blade hard enough to draw blood, and closed his eyes tightly as he felt all pleasure take over.

"Agh!" He moaned when he finally came on Sasuke's hand and his own thighs. His breathing was hard. He could feel Sasuke's hard on poking fiercely his very sensitive ass and he moaned. He started to get harder when Sasuke licked his hand where his cum was coating his fingers. _'Oh Kami. He is so fucking hot.'_ Neji didn't think twice and jumped on Sasuke making the raven gasp when he felt on his back with a very horny Hyuuga on top of him. Neji kissed him passionately, which the Uchiha returned full force. Sasuke's hands went down Neji's back to his ass and separated the cheeks. He caressed the entrance with a finger, making Neji gain goose pumps and deepened the kiss. Neji's right hand went to grab raven hands when he felt Sasuke caresses go a little deeper on the hole. He gasp in pain and pulled Sasuke's hair a little when a finger enter. Sasuke leaned up and pulled Neji in to another deep kiss to help lessen the pain.

Sasuke started to pull out and push in a couple of times creating gracious sounds to echo inside their united mouths. He inserted a second finger that made Neji jerk away and almost off of Sasuke if Sasuke didn't had the hand on his back. "Sasuke." Neji said, his eyes a little watered. "I don't…think I want to do this anymore."

"Shhh…it'll get better. I promise." Neji gulped. He really did want to stop. Every thing felt awesome until know. The fingers were uncomfortable and he wasn't used to have things go in there. It made his tailbone hurted a little just by the intrusion. He looked down when he felt a hand caressed his back in a circular motion to make him feel better. He smiled at the raven and leaned down again and started kissing the raven again. I guess it's good the raven is such a fucking great kisser.

Sasuke moved his finger slower this time. He made scissor movements enough times to stretch the hole for a third finger. He pushed the third finger feeling Neji tense a little but didn't moan in pain, just tensed a little. For Sasuke, that was a good sign, so he started to thrust his fingers, soon hitting Neji's prostate, which gained a loud moan with his name on it.

"Sasuke!" He hit it again. "Sasuke!" Oh kami it made him so much harder just to hear Neji moan his name like that. He kept his fingers in there and slowly inserted a fourth finger. Neji moved a little uncomfortable. Sasuke could feel Neji moving his ass a little to make him self more comfortable and that made his finger moved and Neji's erection brush against his. They moaned again. Neji looked down at their erection and started grinding, making Sasuke stop his finger thrust and moan.

"Neji." Sasuke moaned, making Neji stop and stare at Sasuke in aw. Sasuke looked at Neji and Neji stare at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Neji groaned and started to grind again but harder and faster this time. Sasuke moaning his name only made him harder! Sasuke closed his eyes and when he felt he was about to come he stopped Neji with a hand on his erection.

"Ughnn…Sasuke." Neji whined when Sasuke only held on the erection and did nothing more.

Sasuke smirked. "Let me finish preparing you."

Neji frowned. "I don't want." Neji said crossing his hand in front of his chest.

"Oh. You will. You'll see." Sasuke took the fingers out making Neji groan as cool air enter his stretched hole. Sasuke grabbed Neji's hip and positioned him right on top of his erection. Neji grabbed Sasuke's shoulder tightly. The raven smiled and pushed Neji back on the ground so he was the one on top. He pulled Neji's legs wide open, making Neji blush and attempt to close his legs but Sasuke held them in place with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you scared now?" Sasuke asked amused.

"…Maybe." Sasuke smiled and leaned down to kiss the brunette. His pale hands went from the ankles, to legs, to creamy thighs. He caressed them a little.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

"…No?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Ready?" He asked again positioning on Neji's entrance. Neji sighed and nodded holding Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke took this as a plead for comfort and leaned down for a passionate kiss at the same time he pushed inside Neji. All screams and moans were swallowed by the kiss that never stopped. Sasuke started in a slow paste and started to pump the brunette's erection between them until Neji started to moan really long and to frequent, and stopped the kiss to plead Sasuke to go faster and harder. The raven grinned and started to thrust harder and faster making the brunette moan in each thrust the raven did, hitting his prostate over and over, harder and harder, faster and faster, deeper and deeper, until they both came screaming each other's name. Sasuke left the semen to pour inside Neji's hole until it started to come out. He leaned down and licked the almost sleeping Hyuuga's neck. He kissed the same spot in the neck and then bit hard, making the Hyuuga hiss and glare a little at the Uchiha who just smiled.

"…Sorry?"

"You're not sorry."

"You're right I'm not." Neji glared harder. "Forget it let's go to sleep." Sasuke said grabbing the little blanket Neji had used to put the fishes before and cover them both. Neji shrugged and went to sleep as soon as he closed his eyes, hugging Sasuke's waist. Sasuke hugged Neji possessively by the lower waist and licked the blood away from the neck, making Neji shudder on his sleep.

"You're mine. For now and ever." Sasuke whispered, not noticing the pair of eyes that were just watching outside of the cave the whole time.

-------------

**END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Hey! I hope you all like this new side of the story. You know. Because this is like **_**way**_** longer than the rest of the previous chapter so that means more review for being good right? Right? –Puppy eyes- Am I good? I am good right? RIGHT?**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fate Stinks**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: Not beta'd, sex, cursing. Forgive my typos!!**

**A/N: - Thank you all for the reviews!! Enjoy!**

'_Thinking much'_

"Talking much"

**Chapter: 9**

"Sasuke! You promised!"

"I know! Stop your bickering woman!" Sasuke said playfully jumping on a branch before Neji's gentle fist could hit him. "You know, you could have killed me with that attack?"

"I'll take my chances." Neji hissed glaring at the Uchiha on the tree.

Sasuke smirked and jumped down in front of the very pissed Hyuuga Neji. "I said I would go back with you _willingly._ I said nothing about when."

Neji frowned and turned to walk away muttering something about stupid fangirls making everyone believe his so fucking mature. "Mature my ass!" He continued stomping to the direction of Konoha, not bothering to look back if the raven was still behind him.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the angry brunette and followed him with a little smirk. After a while of silence Neji's neck started to hurt a little. He massaged his side with the palm of his hand to lessen the pain, but it was burning. He stopped and turned to Sasuke that was currently looking at something in the sides. He searched for what the raven was looking at and saw a bunny. He shrugged it off and turned back to look at the raven.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"My neck is burning. Do I have something? A rash maybe?" Neji asked taking his hand off of his neck. Sasuke leaned down and pushed some brown hairs out of the way to see pale neck. His black eyes couldn't see anything except a little red mark, but he was sure if he activated his sharingan he would see a mark. And he won't do that because, after all, he was the one who caused it. It was a jutsu he created. It plays a little with Neji's hormone, but that's only and _if_ Sasuke is close. The leaned back and shook his head.

"I don't see anything, except a little red spot, but it isn't a rash."

Neji groaned. "Than why does it burn so much?" Neji said pulling his neck a little in an attempt to cool his burning limb. Sasuke smiled and leaned down to the neck and kissed it. Neji blushed and jumped away.

"What-Don't do that!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

'_Because you idiot, that only makes me hotter!! Wait.'_ Neji touched his neck and his eyes widened, his pale lavender eyes met obsidian. "The burn…is gone?"

"Wow. My kiss is the cure for all your pains. You just tell me where it bothers you and I'll just kiss it away." Sasuke said grinning a little.

Neji blushed and turned around. '_Stupid lucky bastard! That was only a coincidence!' _He thought angrily starting to walk back to Konoha.

Sasuke followed with a very amused aura. '_He is just too cute when he's mad.'_ He followed closely behind the brunette. Later in the walk Sasuke started a light conversation about when they met.

"I thought you were a snub. You were so rude. And annoying too. Couldn't you be nicer when meeting new people?"

Neji's eyebrow twitched. "I was nice." He said gritting his teeth. "You were the one who were too stuck up to give up a stupid name."

"I was stuck up? You were ordering me like you were such a high and all mighty lord."

"I was merely-"

"Been an ass?"

Neji growled. "Sasuke?"

"Yes honey-bun?" Sasuke said grinning and jumping away once again when Neji attempted to punch him.

"Damn it. Got to hit him sometime." Neji grumbled and kept walking in a slow pace, waiting for the raven to return to his side. It was long that wait because when the Uchiha returned to his side he had already forgotten that he was mad at him. It was already getting dark and so they decided to make camp for the night. Sasuke went and gathered some water and fish and Neji gathered some wood. Neji saw annoyingly how easy the raven made the fire and stood there like he just created an island. He rolled his light eyes and started to put the fish on the fire. He soon sat on the floor and for his demise so did the raven, and really close to him I might add.

"Sasuke?" Neji asked annoyed.

"Hmm?"

"Can you, I don't know. Back off from my personal bubble?"

"Oh." Sasuke moved a little to the side but not much. He wanted to stay close to the brunette. For the jutsu he created to work, he must be close to the Hyuuga.

Neji released a mental sigh. He felt hot as it is and having Sasuke so closed made him even hotter. It doesn't help either that Sasuke keeps brushing his hands once in awhile by mistake, which the Hyuuga doubts. Oh Kami! '_Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me!?'_ Neji's body felt really hot and it wasn't a normal hot. It was a 'I want some hot sex with the sexy raven seating only three feet away from me' hot. It was so frustrating. Is this why some people has to have sex almost twenty-four hours a day? He groaned silently and turned his blushing face away. He could feel the tightness inside his pants. It was almost painful. He closed his eyes tightly and bit his lips to keep the painful moans at bay.

"Neji?" Sasuke asked seeing Neji looking away.

"What!?" He spat at the raven.

"Your fish are burning." Sasuke said eating his.

"And you couldn't take them out, why?" Neji asked angry taking his three fish out and on the blanket.

Sasuke shrugged, thinking that Neji might have some PMsing problems, or the little mark he left on his neck is acting up. He glanced at Neji's pants but the brunette was seating in a position he couldn't see. '_He must be hard as a rock.'_ He thought amusedly. There's only two ways to solve that problem and there is no way Sasuke was going to let little Neji meet Neji's hand. If something like that is happening, Sasuke will make sure he's the one doing it.

Sasuke finally finished his fishes and turned to the very quiet Neji. He raised an eyebrow and attempted to grab his shoulder but the brunette jerked away.

"What?" Neji asked trying really hard to keep his voice as normal as possible.

"Are you ok?"

'_Tsk. No! I want to be fucked by _you_! Or the other way around. I don't care as long as there's some fucking involving me_!' Neji felt like crying as he answered.

"Y-yes." Neji answered, cursing mentally that he stuttered like that. Then he remembered that there's another way to get rid of his 'problem'. He felt that the raven was about to say something again but he stopped him by standing up.

"I-I just remembered something. I'll be back in a second." Neji said running in a sprint to the forest.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow then frowned and then a scowl appeared. '_Oh hell no. He did not just go to do what I think he is going to do.'_ He stood up and followed the brunette not caring that much about the fire or the blanked or the bottle of water.

Deep in the forest Neji was leaning on a tree, breathing hard with a dark blush he just knew adorned his face. His pulse was quick and his head was making annoying pulse music. His groin hurt and burned. He quickly took his pants and boxers off. _'This is so wrong.'_ He thought when his hand touched his really hard member and started to stroke it slowly. He closed his eyes tightly and his breath hitched. He started to gain speed, leaning on the tree to keep himself from falling to the floor. His body arched in pleasure and he moaned when a semi-cold hand grasped his member around his pale hands. His closed eyes opened and then widened when he saw raven hair and a scowl on a certain Uchiha.

"This is something I didn't expect from you Neji-chan." Sasuke said leaning down and licking Neji's neck, cheek and ear. Neji groaned and shook his head.

"I-I don't know- ugh ahh-" Sasuke started to stroke him, and took both his wrists and pinned them on top of his head on the tree. "-what's wrong with me." He breathed out.

Sasuke smirked and leaned down to whisper huskily in Neji's ear. "I know." He said licking Neji's ear, making the brunette shudder.

"What-unh- is it?" Neji asked closing his eyes in pleasure when Sasuke speeded his hand on his member.

Sasuke pressed his lips inside Neji's ears and answered. "Because you're _fucking horny_."

Neji groaned and bucked his hips, trying to free his hands. He really felt hot and _really hard_, which means that what Sasuke is saying is true. Neji is horny as fucking hell. But he didn't know why. He never had this problem before. Maybe it was true the saying that once you have a taste of sex you get addicted to it, just like a drug. He groaned when Sasuke stopped pumping him. He glared at the raven. Sasuke just chuckled.

"I want some too, you know?" Sasuke said huskily in Neji's ear. The brunette shuddered in pleasurable delight and grabbed Sasuke's ear on his mouth and nibbled it, making the raven moan and grabbed his hips and pushed the Hyuuga hard on the tree. The leaned back and their lips met. Sasuke grabbed Neji's thighs and started to pull them up to his waist. Their tongues danced with passion as their body bucked and grinded each other in a delicious friction. The raven lowered his pants to his ankles. Sasuke's hand cupped Neji's ass, making the brunette moan and arched his body against Sasuke's getting their erections to meet in a hard excruciating touch. Sasuke started to Kiss Neji's neck, pushing the brunette harder to the trunk. Neji hissed when his back rubbed against the dark tree and groaned when Sasuke inserted a finger in his entrance. His hard breathing, making some dark locks from the raven to move and come. The brunette closed his eyes tightly when the raven inserted the second digit and started doing scissoring motion, hitting his prostate over and over, making him moan each time it was hit.

Sasuke inserted the third finger while licking and sucking on the skin where his mark was, making Neji curled his toes and shudder in pleasure. This was now the new sweet spot of Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke smirked and sucked harder making Neji scream in pleasure, closing his eyes and biting his lips, trying to control him self. '_Kami! I never knew I had such a week spot!'_ He thought. "Sasuke! I'm goin-" Inmediatly Sasuke stopped making Neji groan and try to regain his breathing while glaring at the smirking Uchiha.

"My, my almost coming by just sucking your neck. Sensitive aren't you?" Sauke said smirking and loving every embarrassed and angry expression Neji did in less than ten seconds.

"S-shut the hell up!"

"Such a dirty mouth…" Sauke said leaning down and licking Neji's lips. "I might have to clean it."

"Sasuke?" Neji asked suddenly noticing something.

"Yes, my adorable little uke?"

Neji growled. "You're really kinky and sadistic when horny, you know that?"

"Not true." Sasuke said, pushing his tree finger in and out of Neji's tight entrance, making the brunette moan.

"It…is." Neji said between moans. Sasuke took the fingers out making the brunette groan.

"No. Because that's not when I'm like that."

"No? Then when?" Neji asked.

Sasuke leaned down. His lips met Neji's ear one more time and he whispered his answer. "When I'm with _you_." He said pushing his member in Neji, making them both moan.

Sasuke did a slow rhythm at first and then started to speed up. Neji's hand around Sasuke's neck and his face buried on the raven's neck, sucking and licking, creating very arousing hitch of breathes and silent moans from Sasuke. They were so close, Neji closed his eyes tightly as well as Sasuke. Just one more and they'll come, but fate was cruel. They both heard and sensed a very powerful chakra heading towards them in great speed. Sasuke didn't think as he just jumped away from the attack with Neji still on his hands and his still hard cock inside Neji.

"Sasuke!" Neji hissed grabbing Sasuke's shoulder tightly.

Sasuke looked down at Neji. "What?" He asked silently when a man with dark grey hair and dark skin with yellow eyes appeared.

"You're still in me!" He hissed silently trying to get off of Sasuke as minimal pain as possible.

Sasuke smirked. "Do you want to know how kinky I am?" Sasuke asked.

Neji looked confused for a moment and then his face paled. "Don't you fucking dare! Let go!" Neji said.

Neji concentrated chakra on his palm but when he was about to hit the raven's hand he's chakra sipped out and went in Sasukes body. "What the hell?"

"Get ready." Sasuke said huskily. "Hold tight."

Neji's eyes widened in horror. _'He's got to be kidding!'_

"You two lovers might want to separate or I'll capture both of you easily_."_

"Tch. Like someone like you will stop us from finishing." Sasuke said with all cockiness in the world.

The man glared and growled. "About that, we'll see." The man darted to attack, sensing this Neji grabbed Sasuke's as hard as could, making sure not to get in the way, which he is anyway and he didn't like it, at all. He moaned and closed his eyes tightly when Sasuke jumped away from an attack from the grey haired.

"Sasuke. It hurts." Neji whimpered.

The raven watched concerned as Neji clutched his shoulders. He turned to glared at the man and activated his sharingan, the man stopped, his yellow eyes widened. "Sharingan." He whispered surprised, he opened his mouth in a silent scream, falling to ground as the genjutsu Sasuke locked him in took over his being.

Sasuke kneeled on the ground, feeling Neji's grip on him weakened. "Sorry." Sasuke said.

Neji gasped when Sasuke took his member out and was about to lean away from him, but the brunette gripped Sasuke's shoulder and glared at the raven. "Don't you fucking dare leave me like this." Neji hissed.

Sasuke surprised face gained a smirk. The raven leaned down, entering the brunette's entrance once again. His thrusts came fast, hard and deep. One of his hands pumping Neji while the other pale hand was holding Neji's left thigh around him, their lips meeting in a rough passionate kiss, and cum splitting out of both member while they screaming each other's name. They lay there breathing hard for a while.

"Sasuke." Neji breathed out under Sasuke's weight.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked kissing Neji's neck.

"The man."

"What of him? He's unconscious. He will do nothing."

Neji growled. "Just het off. Give me my chakra back so I can heal my self and question him." Neji said angrily.

Sasuke looked down at his light eyes. "Don't you want to go another round before that?" Sasuke asked suggestively.

Neji's eyebrow twitched. "No." He growled. "I'm satisfied. Thank you for that but my ass hurts so GET OFF!" Neji pushed the raven off of him roughly.

Sasuke stood up chuckling. "Drama queen." He whispered gaining a glare from Neji.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Now give me my chakra back." Neji said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and touched Neji's shoulder to return his chakra. "There. Happy?"

"…No." Neji said doing some healing signs to lessen the pain in his ass. He glared at Sasuke when the man kept looking at him like hawk. "Do you mind?"

Sasuke smirked. "No. Bend down and heal away. I don't mind."

Neji turned red from anger and embarrassment. "…Sasuke. Get dress and GO away."

Sasuke made a fake pout. "Whatever." He said and went to get their clothes from the tree. He threw Neji's clothes at the brunette when his blue chakra hands were at his entrance, gaining once again a glare and Sasuke just smirked, getting dressed. Sasuke finished getting dress. Neji finished healing him self a little and stood up to get dress. Sasuke watched the whole with the corner of his eyes all Neji's movement. '_Strange.'_ Sasuke thought. _'I thought the mark will make him horny enough to go at least eight rounds.'_

"Stop starring Uchiha." Neji said when he noticed that the raven was starring at him.

"Hn." Sasuke turned away a little annoyed going to the grey haired on the floor, the saliva spilling out of his open mouth. He leaned down and turned the man around, he used his trap-snake jutsu and tied him on a tree. He activated his sharingan when he felt Neji stand beside him. He woke up the man, starring as the man yelled in pain, then stopped when he didn't feel it anymore. The rogue man watched his surrounding.

"I'm back?" The man said surprised.

"Barely." Sasuke said flatly, glaring at the man.

The man flinched. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were an Uchiha." The man said nodding his head.

"Hn. Who sent you?" Sasuke asked.

"Men in black cloaks and red clouds. They named them self as Akatsuki. They send a lot of stranded man like my self in search for two boys, one with long brown hair and white eyes and another one with jet-black hair and black eyes. I sent them the warning of smoke that I found you. You should leave before they arrive."

Neji and Sasuke frowned. "He's telling the truth." Neji said eying the man's pulse inside his chakre network. "We should leave. We won't stand a chance if they attack us all at the same time."

Sasuke nodded and turned around with Neji. "Wait!" The man shrieked seeing them leave. They stopped and turned to the man. "Are you…going to leave me like this?"

"Yes." Sasuke said simply turning away and disappearing.

Neji smirked and turned to the man. "Don't worry. This way they'll believe you encountered us. Just don't tell them we went this way. Tell them we transported towards the south to finish my mission with the help of Sasuke." With that said the Hyuuga disappeared after the Uchiha.

-----------

"Grandma! You sent Neji?! What the hell?? What if the bastard tr-fuck it!"

"Naruto! Shut up and don't speak like that!" Tsunade yelled angrily, an eyebrow twitching for the name the blonde called her.

"But grandma-"

"Don't call me that!"

"But Neji-"

"He'll be fine. I'm sure he's on his way back. Now shut up!"

Naruto pouted. "Whatever. I'm leaving GRANDMA!" Naruto said, screaming the last part and running off.

"Naruto you little runt! Come back here!"

-----------

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Someone is following and it's not Akatsuki or the man we already encountered." Neji said with his Byakugan.

"Damn it." Sasuke mumbled, jumping as fast as he could with Neji. "How far?"

"32 hundred feet, northeast." Neji said. "He must be one of the men Akatsuki assign to find us. I have a plan." Neji said smirking.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked too. "Really? What is the almighty plan from the Hyuuga genius?"

"Easy plan, stupid Uchiha."

-----------

-End Chapter-

I hope you all like this chapter enough to review! Next chapter should be up soon, that is, if you all review. Oh come on you all know you want to critique, give an idea you want to happen in this fic or just to say I did good, so why not?

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
